


Fine. I'll do it myself!

by That_One_Walnut



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Depression, Fluff, Killing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Walnut/pseuds/That_One_Walnut
Summary: No Moxxie x Reader fanfics? Crinnnggeee. I decided to take a break and return with this. The chapters will be short, as it's a solution to avoid being burnt out.
Relationships: Moxxie/You, Moxxie/reader
Kudos: 4





	Fine. I'll do it myself!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiifanbro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiifanbro/gifts).



So there he was.   
  
Y/N was walking along the sidewalks of Hell, his eyes gazed up at the red sky. He inhaled softly for a moment as his eyes closed, before opening back up.   
  
_ Stay calm, Y/N… _ _   
_ _   
_ He muttered to himself. It was gonna be his first day at I.M.P. Y/N was nervous, to say the least. I mean, killing someone for money? Y/N wasn’t one for violence, but hey. He had the skills, and that’s all that matters. Y/N made his way towards the front of the building. The company logo was pretty large, as Y/N could see it from afar. His hand reached out for the front door before pulling on it, opening it as he walked in. The cool air of the building welcomed his face as Y/N entered. The first floor was just a lobby area, as he had to take an elevator to get up to the I.M.P offices. He strolled over to the open elevator before walking in, punching the floor to the offices. Just as the door was closing, Y/N could see a pretty short imp running towards the elevator.   
  
Y/N would quickly reach out to the door to stop it from closing, leaning to the side to let the demon in.   
  
“Ah...Thank you-”   
  
....Hearing a thanks felt weird. Y/N gazed down to look at the short imp with a better view. The male imp seemed to have snow white hair, along with stripped horns. 3 small freckle dots accompanied his cheeks as he wore a nice looking suit.   
  
“No...Problem.”   
  
Y/N mutters out. Sheeeesh, he kinda cu-   
  
“Do you need anything else?”   
  
The imp’s voice interfere with his thoughts, quickly shaking his head.   
  
“Nope, sorry-sorry..”   
  
What’s this? A soft blush was on Y/N’s face from how embarrassed he felt! He silently reassured himself that this was simply just a random demon. No more, no less.   
  
**_Ah, you were very wrong with that._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** As the elevator stopped, the both of the demons stepped out before walking forward. The small imp stopped before looking up at Y/N, tapping his own chin.   
  
“Wait...I think my boss talked about you earlier. You’re Y/N, right?”   
  
Y/N paused for a moment as he gazed over at the imp. He quickly nodded before giving a smile, holding out his hand for a handshake.   
  
“Yeah, that’s me!”   
  
The short imp seemed to reach up to grab their hand to shake it, returning a smaller smile.   
  
“My name is Moxxie, by the way."


End file.
